paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(REDO) TDI Episode 8: Up The Creek
Chris: previously on Total Drama Island, our teams had a fear facing challenge, phobia factor! Haha and it was brutual, poor Colin got blown up, but in the end the bass eliminated Shimmer, who will go home tonight on Total Drama Island! Bass cabin Chase: we lost again Rubble: well she needed to get booted off Colin: but were losing allot of players quickly Lilac: there is only 7 of us Zuma: they have 9 Robert: hopefully todays challenge will be easy and we can win and they lose more players He makes a evil face Penelope: are you ok Robert: huh yeah Gophers cabin Alex: they only have 9 left were dominating Ryan: haha yeah Jared: hey has anyone seen my phone Porter: yeah right here He grabs it and drops it Jared: DUDE! Porter: dude I am so sorry Jared: MOVE! He pushes Porter and he flies into the wall Austin: Jared calm down Jared: mine phone is ok, YOU ARE LUCKY PORTER Porter: I said sorry dude Skye: Jared please calm down Rocky: he's lucky Marshall: who is Rocky: Jared Jared: yeah and how? Rocky: that it didn't break Jared: finally someone who is with me Chris: outside challenge time campers! Rocky: uh oh Chris: todays challenge is well lets say, fun and hard, you're objective is to travel to boney island on these canoes, once you get over there you must survive for a day and then race back! Colin: ugh why Chris: because Robert: hey Colin it will be ok Colin: ugh whatever Chris: ready, and go! Marshall: wait where are the canoes Chris: by the docks obviously stupid Marshall: I am not stupid Chris: GO ALREADY They all run to the docks Jared: I call this one Austin: I'm getting in the back Tundra: there is only one canoe Rocky: yeah Colin: get in hurry Robert runs into the canoe and lands on his face Chase: the new Marshall Marshall: what about me Chase: uh nothing Marshall: Rubble what did he say Rubble: he said Robert is the new you Marshall: CHASE!!!! Rocky: guys quiet down Austin: exactly Jared: guys paddle Ryan: QUIET They all look at him Robert: you quiet Jared: this is boney island! He jumps off Skye: wait up Marshall: look a cave we will stay in there Colin: what about us Ryan: find your own cave loser! Robert: grow up Colin: yeah dude! Lilac: come on I see one They run in Zuma: time to fall asleep They all fall asleep= Morning Ryan: GET UP He dumps water on Rocky Rocky: ME REALLY ME OUT OF EVERYONE! Austin: he did it to all of us Porter: yeah come on Ryan: well get up quicker Jared: its not our faults Tundra: we have to race back to the island come on Rocky: jump into the canoes Marshall: I call front this time Skye: let someone else do it Marshall: I didn't do it last time Alex: hurry up the bass are already leaving Robert: bye bye Colin: haha Ryan bye bye loser! Ryan: SHUT UP! He throws a rock at him and it hits Rubble Rubble: ow dude really! Ryan: SORRY I TRIED TO HIT STUPID Chase: you are stupid They laugh Ryan: GRR Rocky: get in now! Ryan jumps in and the canoe flips Rocky: GOOD GOING! Ryan: sorry geez Lilac: look they flipped! Colin: were gonna win! Rubble: row faster! Zuma: we got this dudes! Chris: and it looks like the bass are gonna take a win! Marshall: no come on guys! Jared: thanks to Ryan Ryan: I said sorry geez guys chill out Skye: sorry is not enough Ryan: whatever guys Chase: WERE HERE! Chris: and the bass win! Gophers I will see you at elimination Porter: oh boy They walk to the fire Chris: ok well, to make this quick I will.... A helicopter flies above ????: PORTER YOU ARE UNDERARREST Porter: OH NO YOU WONT CATCH ME HAHAAH! Tundra: what in the world Austin: what is going on Porter starts to run Chris: so it seems Porter is out Ryan: haha Everyone sighs Rocky: another day with Ryan, lovely Chris: so who will go home next time on Total, Drama, Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes